


~ I'll See You Backstage ~

by AnOrdinaryNerd



Category: Boy x Boy - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Funny, Heartwarming, M/M, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOrdinaryNerd/pseuds/AnOrdinaryNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ The two young Youtubers, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, go about their daily routine until Vidcon begins to approach. Jack, along with many other Youtubers, are packing and booking flights to L.A. However, once he arrives in the big city, he begins to notice that someone or something had ordered him a taxi, a hotel room, and much more. He couldn't recall ever paying for such things. His suspicions were correct when he reached his room, the 'Executive' suite. He noticed a small piece of paper lying on a silver tray with crimson flowers and a bottle of his favorite wine next to it. </p><p>The note read, "I hope you enjoyed my gifts, Jackieboy~"<br/>Now, he knew someone did it. But, out of all the people he knew, he didn't think that any of them would do such a thing for him. Then, two days later, he arrives at Vidcon, eagerly waiting to greet his fellow Youtubers. After that moment on, Jack felt completely different around his best friend, the one and only, Mark Edward Fischbach, aka Markiplier...</p><p>~ This is my first Fan-Fiction on this website, so if it is bad I am sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. News.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaMediaOverThere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/gifts).



* * *

 

**Chapter 1 - News.**

_[ Jack's POV: ]_

* * *

Just like any other day, I woke up at the peak of 7:43, did my morning chores, and recorded another ridiculous gameplay of _'Five Nights at Freddy's  _like I had been for the whole week. No matter how many times I played that game, it still scared me to death every time I got jumpscared. All the animatronics coming at you from different angels, and how god-damned fast Freddy is, jumping from door to door. If I ever tried to check the right door, I'd hear the dreaded laugh, and be jumpscared by his large brown face. I never got used to it, even after playing it and being killed almost over 100 times, but, at least I got another video out to the fans. 

 

Besides, I had a shit-ton of work to get to before this weekend. Vidcon is coming quick, and I know that if I slack off and don't pack I'm going to miss the plane and then I won't be able to make it! But, that's not going to happen now! I swore that I would keep on track of all my shit, and not lose or forget anything before I go. However, knowing me, I'm probably going to leave my phone or something even if I checked twice.

 

I jogged around my apartment multiple times checking each room to make sure all my stuff was either in a bag, or laying in the same spot it always was in. It seemed that everything was perfect, because when I opened my suitcase, all my clothes, games, and activities were orderly and immaculate. I rolled my suitcase into my bedroom, leaving it next to the door along with my carry-on and snack bag. I stood in the middle of the room for a moment, glancing at my bag, and then at my other knick-knacks and travel mementos. I walked back over to my bed and let myself fall over top of it. My phone slipped out of my pocket quickly, and landed in the middle of the cushiony mattress. I grasped a look at the phone then picked it up slowly, having both my arms straight out, as if reaching for the ceiling, holding my phone securely. 

 

I opened up the phone carelessly, and I scrolled through all my apps and notifications, when I got the idea to check _Twitter._ Ever since I became a large YouTube inspiration, I've gathered more followers than I knew what to do with! I had about 1.2 million, and, I received a message from almost every single one... I saw that my notifications had an icon that said I had...

 

**_"2,347 unread messages."_ **

 

At first, I thought this was just my fans wanting to talk with me... but then I realized that, I could only get private messages if I followed them! So, if it wasn't my fans that sent these messages... who was it? It had to be someone I follow, but I couldn't think of anyone who would do such a thing! GrittySugar wouldn't do it, she's too nice... Matt wouldn't either, he's too.. cool... and, Mark, he wouldn't do it.... or, would he? I mean, I didn't know Mark as well as Bob or Wade did, but I did know that he had a tendency to be a trickster, or, at least that's what Wade told me. But, _why_  would he do that? I couldn't think of any reason why Mark would send me 2,347 messages through Twitter. In any case, he would've texted me instead!

 

None of it made clear sense to me. These messages stayed in my feed for a while, meanwhile I was thinking of  _who_ did it, and  _why_ they did it. Of course being Sean McLoughlin, I didn't even think of opening the messages to see who sent it. I wasted precious minutes thinking, until I finally opened it up, and saw exactly who I thought:

 

_**"Markiplier"** _

_"@markiplier"_

 

I knew it. I fucking _knew_  it. Mark. It  _was_ him... _He_ sent me all those messages! My first reaction to this was not so good, my face turned tomato red and I slammed my phone against the floor, where it bounced back off the floor and against the wall, eventually falling back down face first onto the cold carpet. After 5 minutes passed, I gathered my emotions and went to pick up the phone. I saw the screen was black and covered with hair, so I slid my wrist over it to clean it off, then proceeded to open up my Twitter messages again. I then scrolled through all the messages, surprisingly, they weren't messages at all. Most of them were a sequence of ellipses, however, in a way that looked like a sentence.

_**"....., ....~ ..... .... ...!!"** _

_**"..... ......! ..........? ...., ..., ......, ... ......!"** _

 

I was too shocked to continue scrolling. I stopped, and stared at the messages with a puzzled look. _'Why'_ was the only word flowing in my mind, as everything else instantly lost all importance.  _Why would Mark do this? What does this mean? Is he trying to tell me something...?_ I could never find out the answer. Eventually, I noticed the windowsill changing from bright day sky, to a red-orange sunset. I had used all that time trying to figure the matter out, that I completely wasted all whole day. However, at the moment that was the least of my worries. The only thing I wanted to know, was what _exactly_ Mark is getting at.

 

_[ End of Chapter 1... ]_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Airport Troubles.

* * *

 

**Chapter 2 - Airport Troubles.**

_[ Jack's POV: ]_

 

* * *

 

Almost everything I owned was completely packed away, all that remained was my technical stuff. I shoved my laptop, earbuds, phone, and all my 100 damned chargers into my dark-grey backpack, which I was using as my 2nd carry-on. The other carry-on was all snacks, because I knew that I would get hungry sometime during the flight. So, after that I walked out of my room carrying all my luggage and plopped them in next to the front door. I looked behind me, where my other carry-on of snacks lay, and set it down carefully next to the other luggage.

 

 I walked around my house to see if I had anymore bags lying around, but, I couldn't find another one no matter where I looked. It seemed I got everything, but it just didn't look like I got them all. I still had a feeling that I was missing, until I caught it. I forgot my passport! I ran around the house once more, scouring for it, until I located it sitting lifeless on my recording desk. I snatched it up, running into the closet, I grabbed my favorite black peacoat and black beanie. I slouched the carry-ons over my shoulder, and I opened the door swiftly. Upon the door cracking open, I felt a large burst of cool air in my direction, making my jungle-green hair fly up slightly.

 

In a minute's time, I lunged out the door, on my way, to the Dublin Airport.

 

**_~Time Skip~_ **

 

The taxi stopped abruptly, pushing my forward in my seat. I slouched my way out, while trying not to bump my bags against the car. I successfully made my way out, and up to the front entrance of the place. It was massive, as the entrance towered over those who entered. I skipped in, and I saw the line where you scan your bags. I laid my sacks down on the belt, and they slowly went through, until I saw the green light switch to red, and an alarm sounded. I looked at the man in charge, he gave me a scowl and sprinted over to my luggage.

 

He opened up the bag and started to rummage through it, even though it was perfectly organized. I tried to stop him, but to no avail. He stopped going through for a second, looked at me with black-shining shades and said;

 

_**"Sir, we have to make sure you aren't carrying any weapons, alcohol, or other illegal items. Please stop trying to fuss with me, I know what I am doing."**_

 

I looked away angry and distressed, and muttered under my breath an insult.

 

_" **I doubt that... I don't t'ink he knows 'ta first t'ing 'bout security..."** _

 

He spent precious time rummaging through until he found my Septiceye-Sam metal ring. I looked back over and saw that he was inspecting it like it could hold a bomb. I jumped back over and grabbed it from him defensively, where he sighed and demandingly asked;

 

_**"Sir, please. I have to make sure that isn't an illegal item."** _

 

I looked at him with a confused look, even though inside I was furious. 

 

_**"What?! T'is little ring?! 'Ya honestly t'ink t'is is dangerous?! It's a damn ring!"** _

 

After I spoke, I realized I was indeed in a public airport. So, in the most humane way possible, I backed off, let him investigate my luggage, and I passed the line onto the next person. I calmly found a chair in Terminal B6, and sat down with my stuff and began re-organizing it the way I had it. I still had about 4 hours to wait before the flight actually leaves, so I decided to have some fun in the Terminal...

 

_[ End of Chapter 2... ]_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Wasting Time.

* * *

 

**Chapter 3 - Wasting Time.**

_[ Jack's POV: ]_

 

* * *

 

There were people strutting proudly through the Terminals while I, with my stuff lay over the chair, aimlessly looked around... hopefully finding something to entertain me. I found myself looking straight up at the largest McDonald's I had ever seen. I jumped in, and found myself standing in line for some food. I thought buying something to eat would waste some time; And I planned it perfectly. The long worm of people patiently waiting for fatty food stayed for what-felt-like hours. It slowly became shorter, and shorter, until I was standing right in front of the short counter.


End file.
